


I'll Look After You

by midnightskydan



Series: Agere Fics [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 11:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightskydan/pseuds/midnightskydan
Summary: prompt: could you do a 2009!phan fic where dan is a new little and gets embarrassed when he asks phil to help him do something?? and phil just smiles and helps him and tells him not to worry ahh





	I'll Look After You

****Dan had just come to terms with his odd little…coping mechanism? He supposed he could call it that. He didn’t know what quite caused him the urge to use it, perhaps sadness, maybe anxiety, but he felt so small and soft and safe when he did.

He’d been joking around with Phil when he discovered the idea. They’d been joking about kinks, as the flirty and immature boys often did, when Dan got serious, bringing up a fantasy of his own. He described wanting to be taken care of, but not sexually. He just wanted someone to gently guide him, wanted someone to help him navigate the complicated and sometimes scary world. He talked of someone to hold his hand, someone to help him with tiny little tasks, and went on to speak about wanting to be small. He didn’t have another way to describe it. He wanted to be small and to have someone not-small look after him. He sort of lost himself as he spoke about it, staring past the webcam of the old laptop.

The first thing Phil said was “That doesn’t sound like a kink.”

After some coaxing from Phil, Phil unearthed more of Dan’s secret little coping mechanism and realized that it was sounding more and more like Dan just wanted to be babied, wanted to be taken care of in entire and complete innocence.

Phil became pretty adept at discovering when Dan was in one of his _moods_. His voice got slurred if they were talking on the phone, he somehow looked different over skype, features relaxed, eyes wide. Even his messaging changed when he was “small” as they’d come to call it, wanting their own code word. He’d use more exclamation points, be a bit more excitable. His “I’m sleepy”s would turn into “M’sleepy”s. Phil did his best to gently care for Dan, talk to him, be excitable back or tell him stories about nothing and everything until he fell asleep.

Still, Dan never asked for anything. Never even really mentioned it when he was feeling “small.” Sometimes they talked about it in passing but never during nor right after. Dan was still figuring things out.

Which brought Dan to his fourth time getting to see his boyfriend in person, and he had just come to terms with his coping mechanism. Phil had begged him to use it if he needed it while at Phil’s house and promised that he’d be happy to care for Dan while he needed it. And now that time had come. Dan was feeling small-ish in Phil’s bathroom.

Dan had just held it off for a while, and it seemed like a comforting headspace to crawl into for a while. It hadn’t helped that all that day Phil had gently guided Dan wherever they went, or that he touched Dan so gently, on the shoulder, or the arm, or the cheek, or that he held Dan’s hand tightly.

Dan trusted Phil. He knew Phil and he trusted Phil with his life. He was just embarrassed. Embarrassed to be so needy and clingy and weird. Still, he wanted Phil to be there while he felt so small and he had promised Phil he would let Phil take care of him.

So Dan walked into Phil’s room again, finding him scrolling through something on his laptop on the bed. 

“Hi!” he greeted Dan, pausing and sweeping his eyes over Dan skeptically. “Hey,” he greeted again. 

Dan looked down, knowing he was blushing from embarrassment. “H-hi Phiw,” Dan breathed.

Phil quickly gathered Dan’s state, by the slur of his words and the shyness of his actions. He smiled gently. “Come here, love, you want to watch a show?” 

Dan nodded and Phil grinned. “On the bed, lil,’ and we can pick out a show.”

Dan smiled shyly and began to climb onto the bed. Phil glanced at Dan’s feet. They’d only gotten back from being out a while ago, so he hadn’t taken his shoes off. “Shoes off?” Phil asked.

Dan blushed, looking down. He knew he could take his shoes off on his own, even in his small mind, but he wanted Phil to do it. To take care of him. Still, it was a silly thing to ask. He was already making Phil deal with him like this. How would he even ask? Dan was so new to this and so embarrassed that he didn’t quite know how to go about it.

“What is it, bear?” Phil asked, noticing Dan wanted something. Phil felt like the one most important thing for him to do right now was to make sure Dan felt comfortable and happy.

Dan looked down at his feet. “M-may you h-help me with them?” he asked quietly.

Phil tilted his head. “Your shoes?”

Dan nodded, looking down still. “Mm-huh,” he replied ever-so-quietly.

Phil had to smile at the silly request. Dan really was small, and he really did like to be completely babied.

“Of course,” Phil said, grinning. “Hop up on the bed.”

Dan did as he was told and Phil crouched down beside the bed to untie his shoes for him and pull them off. “There you are.”

Dan was blushing bright red. “T-thanks Phiw.”

It continued like that for a while. Dan would look to Phil with a look that said he wanted something, and Phil gently getting it out of him what it was he wanted. Whether it was a cuddle, some juice, or for Phil to get his stuffie for him.

He got Phil talking otherwise, but Dan still went all quiet and blushy whenever he needed anything. So by that evening, Phil knew what Dan meant just by looking at Phil with wide eyes and looking down when Phil looked his way.

“Hey, sweetie, what d’you want?” Phil asked, softly.

Dan looked down at his feet, stepping on them nervously.

Phil disliked Dan’s nerves in regards to asking for what he wanted to make him feel comfy, but he did look adorable with a blush on his cheeks.

“Um, I–uh, I–I spilled it, Phiwwy,” he murmured, stumbling over his words a little, looking down. “Can ‘ou help me clean it up?” he continued to look down.

Phil smiled gently. “Look at me, love,” he requested softly.

Dan managed to look up at Phil with wide eyes. He looked so damn precious and vulnerable. Phil needed him to feel happy.

“Don’t worry, Dan, you can ask for whatever you need, okay?” Phil said. “I’m here to take care of you.”

Dan bit his lip. “Mkay,” he agreed softly.

“Promise you’ll just come out and ask when you need something, bear?” Phil asked, “It’s no problem. Just wanna make sure you’re happy and smiley, yeah?”

Dan smiled at that and Phil grinned back at him.

“Can you promise me that, sweetie?”

“Hmmm, okay, Phiw!” Dan replied.

“Thank you!” Phil replied, wrapping an arm around Dan and kissing him on the head. “Now, show me that spill, okay love? You can help me clean it up.”

Dan giggled. “Okie,” he agreed.

“Good lad.”

They cleaned the spill and Dan climbed back into bed with Phil, cuddling with him as they continued their movie night.

“Thank you Phiw,” Dan mumbled, nuzzling into Phil’s chest.

“Hm?” Phil asked.

“Thanks for bein’ so nice. You’re the bestsest,” Dan spoke softly.

Phil smiled at him. “Of course, love. You’re the bestest too.”

**Author's Note:**

> send agere prompts over at [@onesiecloset](https://onesiecloset.tumblr.com/ask) on tumblr !


End file.
